


Breakup Ficlets

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets centered around the upcoming break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Family

"Chris, I don't think this is a good idea," Jan whined.

Linke just smiled, kissed the top of Jan's blonde head, and pushed him forward.

"You'll be fine," he said firmly. "You've already met André and Mathieu."

"But it's your parents," Jan hissed. "What if they don't like me. I should just stay in the car."

"All night?" Linke asked. "What if you get thirsty or have to piss?"

Jan shrugged. "There's water in the car and- oh, fuck it," he ended, seeing the look Linke gave him.

They were at the door already. Jan's time for protest was up. Linke rang the doorbell and they waited, Linke keeping his hand at the small of Jan's back in case the blonde decided to bolt.

The door opened and Jan flinched. Linke smiled, hugged his parents, and stepped back to Jan's side. The blonde's eyes were big and patently anxious.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jan."


	2. Fireside

Timo poked the logs in the fireplace one last time before standing back and admiring his handiwork.

The fire was scorching hot, the temperature far too high for Timo's liking but, then, the fire wasn't for him.

He turned back and smiled a crooked half-smile just to watch the blush creep up David's chilled cheeks. Timo padded his way over to his best friend and lover- he was still unsure which held more meaning for him- and settled on the couch, pulling David into his side.

"Warm enough now?" Timo asked, brushing his lips against David's cheek.

David giggled and smooched Timo back.

"Yes, thank you," he whispered, leaning his head on Timo's shoulder and sighing contentedly.

For the first time since the break up, Timo felt complete.


	3. A Dream

_  
"Chris?"_

_Timo's voice. Linke blinked sleep from his eyes to squint up at the rapper._

_"What's up?"_

_"What do you know about tattoo removal?"_

ØØØ

Linke woke up in horror. He sat bolt upright, his weight on his arms, his heart racing at speeds he could not even fathom. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to still his racing thoughts and his fast-beating heart. That, what had just been in his head, couldn't be real. A dream. Linke rubbed his forehead, kneading his fingers deep into his occipitofrontal muscles. It couldn't be real.

It was a dream, only a dream. Timo's tattoo was still there. He hadn't given up on Panik yet. The dream was still alive.


	4. A Small Reunion

"Juri!" Jan was on him the instant the door opened, hugging Juri around the waist as the big man laughed and hugged him back.

"You are well?"

"Uh huh."

Jan had slipped into full on chatter mode when Linke slipped into the kitchen. Frank was there, pouring a few mugs of coffee. He handed Linke a mug filled with tea.

"Jan's been over the moon at the thought of seeing you two again."

Frank ducked his head and grinned.

"Are you sure it's not just Juri he's glad to see?"

Linke snagged Frank by the waist and pressed his nose into Frank's brown hair.

"I don't think I could tell you how much I missed you, too," he breathed as he held on tight. Frank sighed and leaned into his former bandmate. It had been a while. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left."

In the few minutes Linke had spent in the kitchen with Frank, Juri had wrapped a blanket around Jan and settled down on the couch with him. Jan's whole face was lit up as he talked to Juri, his hands flying with every word. Every other sentence was "Juri, this" or "Juri, guess what" or "hey, Juri". Juri, Juri, Juri. The drummer watched in amusement, a slight smile on his lips, a finger pressed to his cheek. Then, with a deft move, Juri leaned over and kissed Jan on the mouth, effectively silencing the DJ. Juri's hand went out, sliding down Jan's back to cup Jan's ass as the little blonde enthusiastically kissed back.

Franky just groaned and covered his eyes as he followed Linke out the door.


	5. Moving On

"Juri," Jan moaned, "Juri, Juri."

Juri had Jan pressed against the wall, the DJ's legs wrapped around his hips. Joined at the mouths, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Franky was beyond mortified. He had left with Linke fifteen minutes before only to realize that he had forgotten his wallet and had to turn around. Now standing in the doorway agape at the sight in front of him, Franky was paralyzed. Linke rolled his eyes, shoving the singer out of the way as he went to snag Franky's wallet from his mess of a bedroom.

"Juri," Jan moaned, "Juri, Juri."

_Juri has Jan pressed against the wall, the DJ's legs wrapped around his hips,_ Frank repeated to himself, just barely keeping from saying the words out loud in his humiliated horror. _Joined at the mouths, kissing like there is no tomorrow, completely oblivious to the fact that not one but _two_ of their friends and former housemates are in the same room as they are too busy fucking in front of them._ Linke came back quickly enough, a smirk completely commanding his face.

"We should get out of here," he said to Franky, grabbing the singer's shoulder and forcibly turning him away from the spectacle. Franky whimpered. He knew he was going to have nightmares about this forever.

ØØØ

Squeak.

"Juri."

Squeak.

"Juri."

Squeak.

"Juri!"

Jan moaned as Juri collapsed on top of him. How long had he wanted to have Juri in bed like this? Ages, it seemed. Juri was kissing him, his hot breath on Jan's neck, sucking at the juncture of Jan's neck and shoulder. Jan hissed and tried to kiss back, wanting to touch every bit of Juri. It was so hard keeping his feelings from really spilling over and freaking Juri out with how much Jan really wanted him. Jan wanted to do so much more than just kiss Juri and move with him: he wanted to show him all the dirty, little tricks he knew; he wanted to flip Juri over and give him pleasure until the man came screaming his name; he wanted to make this ten times _more_ than it was. He loved Juri, he knew this with complete certainty but until today, he had never even kissed Juri and now they were so much closer than Jan could have ever hoped.

"Is everything okay?" Juri asked softly, rubbing Jan's collarbone with his calloused thumb. It felt wonderful. Jan shifted, looking into Juri's blue eyes, studying his face.

"Yeah, of course, I'm okay," Jan said just as quietly. He couldn't help it; he let his eyes roam over Juri's perfectly muscled body, still completely amazed that he was seeing Juri naked and next to him, too.

Juri smiled. It looked almost strained.

"Okay."

They fell into silence, Juri resting his head on Jan's chest. He twined their fingers together, playing with Jan's hand, tracing over his knuckles and the sides of his fingers, turning his palm over to kiss it softly. Jan's groin tightened pleasantly. Juri blew out a breath, making Jan shiver as the air hit his skin.

"I..." Juri began slowly, his words as careful as always. "...like us this way."

Jan breathed out, tightening his fingers around Juri to tell him, without words, to continue.

"I don't want you to think that this is a one time thing," Juri said. "Unless you want it to be." He looked up at Jan.

Jan's heart had stopped. Had he heard Juri correctly?

"What do you mean?" Jan asked, almost tripping over his words.

Juri sighed.

"I missed you, yes, and I think that...this-" he waved their joined hands to indicate the two of them in bed together. "-is perhaps a... product of not having seen each other in a...while...but this isn't simply that for me. Jan," Juri swallowed. "I care about you a great deal."

"I care about you, too," Jan said, his breath shortening. It couldn't be but it was. Juri honestly liked him.

Juri smiled.

"Yes?" he asked. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, of course, definitely," Jan said quickly, too quickly. He closed his mouth, biting his tongue before he said anything stupider. Juri chuckled. He sat up, pulling Jan into the space between his legs and holding him there, forcing Jan to look at him.

"Then..." Juri said, tilting Jan's chin up with one long, calloused finger. "...how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Jan froze, shocked. His mind had a minor meltdown as he struggled to process Juri's impossible words. It was too good to be true, it was too amazing, it was too incredible- Jan's thoughts raced at the speed of light for several seconds before he remembered that Juri was waiting.

A broad, goofy smile broke out on Jan's lips.

"I'd love to."


End file.
